Elsword: The Untold Story
by Setusna
Summary: The sidestory of Elsword:The Story has characters from people like YOU! Follow the adventures of this new team uprising in Eliros killing demons and getting revenge. No more OC please read the story and enjoy. This is all OC the Elgang may come in contact with them sometimes, but then that is all. Need a cover anyone please? QuQ
1. Intro 1

**Hello there everyone this is the story well sidestory for Elsword: The Story where characters of another team go around taking quest doing PvP and stuff I don't care about but most importantly nothing. Anyways this is just a character introduction I will have a few more character introduction then start the story possibly four more or two more. Just waiting for a few more OC suggestions, if you have an idea and you want them to be in the story then PM or write a review for me. But than I like to thank Kamichi77 for giving me the idea of Lin will her/his idea and also TheReprisalSniperM for Asashin Marito though the person seems a little to OP but hey we got broken DiE right. Yeah whatever enjoy and drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy the story write a review to help support the story and thank you.**

I lost everything to them. Power, Honor, Will, everything. They locked my friends away for eternity including my loved one. Now it's time for me to act again. Years I have been hiding gathering my power up again. My power to communicate and bend creatures to my will. I form a contract with them and they give me their power I give them protection. The demons shall pay for what they have done. I shall destroy every last one of them! My name is Kaizu this is a message to every demon out there. Watch your back you don't know when I may come to get you.

Name: Kaizu

Class: Contracter

Weapons: Contract Monsters, Kravmayor(type of martial arts)

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Specialty: Monster Soul(Switches between the monsters he has to gain powers)

Race:?

Introduction

In a mountain regions cover by hazy mist flew a red dragon cover by armor. It was a japanese dragon it had yellow eyes crimson armor with yellow lining it was arm to even the tail. The dragon flew around an ancient shrine in the mountain there lay a person. The dragon swirl around the shrine and descended where the person is.

"_Kaizu! Kaizu wake up! KAIZU!" _The dragon use telepathy to communicate with Kaizu.

"What Dragner?" Kaizu said sitting up now staring up into the dragon's face.

"_I have spotted demon's in this area." _The dragon Dragner said to Kaizu.

"Demons? Why are they even here?" Kaizu asked now fully awake and up on his feet.

"_I don't know they must be searching for something." _Dragner said swirling around Kaizu like a snake.

"Why are they here the civilization here doesn't have anything important." Kai said turning around to face Dragner again.

"_Kai the civilization was the most advance of all of Eliros remember?"_ Dragner told kaizu.

"I know are they searching for The Guardian? They can't defeat it even if they have the entire demon army." Kaizu said crossing his arms.

"_So shall we dispose of them before the Guardian does?" _Dragner said.

"Yes come on lets go." Kai said he started floating and got on Dragner and the dragon shot into the air to where the demon is. The demon consist of Glitter Monster, Stone Gargoyles, and Stone Golems. They were removing rocks from destroyed buildings trying to find something. Kai jumped down and smashed the ground like Iron Man. The demons all turn around and faced Kaizu. They all ready their weapons and prepare to attack Kaizu.

"Now count up your your dead bodies." Kaizu said and then Dragner in the air disappear into particles and Kaizu absorb the particle into him. Kaizu eyes turned yellow with dragon eyes his body turned a little scaly like a dragon. The demons with the spear charged at Kaizu Kaizu held out his hand and a sword materialized. The sword was the same shape and size as Dragner's tail. Kaizu charged and parried and slash the demons Stone Gargoyles shot fireballs at him. Kaizu dodged all of them and slash the last of the Glitter Spearman. He held out his right hand again and Dragner's head materialize covering his hand. Lee pulled his hand back and Dragner's mouth release flames and then he punched releasing a fireball destroying all the Stone Gargoyles. The Stone Golems jumped into the air and body slam kaizu. Kaizu punched the stone Golems with his Dragner Head then the Stone Golems crumbled. The rest of the Stone Golems crushed Kaizu between his palms. Kaizu held both his hands out to catch both of the palms. Then Dragner's Armor plating appear as a shield, The Stone Golem smacked the shield and then his hand exploded into pieces of rock. Kaizu used the Shield and bash the Stone Golems back into stone. More Stone Gargoyles appear and ready to fire fireballs. Kaizu blocked with the shields he didn't have time to change weapons and now he was in a pinch.

"BATZILE!" Kaizu yelled and at fast speed a bat appear behind the stone gargoyles. The vampire like bat sent out a loud screeching noise which set the Stone Gargoyles on fire. "Alright! COME BATZILE!" Batzile came swooping down and enter Kaizu kicking out Dragner back outside. Kaizu's appearance change from a fighter into a Knight like figure. Kaizu charge at the Stone Gargoyles now on the floor getting up and extend his hand to grab a large buster sword. He swung it at the Stone Gargoyles instantly taking them out. More came into the air and shoot more fireballs at Kaizu.

"Where are they coming from?" Kaizu asked himself and Batzile replied in a squeaky batlike voice.

"_They must have a command base somewhere." _

"Ok Dragner help me find it and you to Canrab!" A giant crab appear with Dragner and they went to find the command base. Kaizu extended his left arm like when he did with Dragner and Batzile's face appear in a boxing glove shape like Dragner's face. Kaizu punch the air and ultrasonic waves hit and burn the Stone Gargoyles. he dodge and shot ultrasonic waves at the Stone Gargoyles shooting him. Soon a giant creature with three eyes on each wide and four arms with goat legs came. It was three times the size of Kaizu so it was big.

"So are you the boss?" Kaizu asked removing Batzile's glove face on his left hand. The giant creature roared at him spewing out strange slime. "Not much of a talker I see." Kaizu said and then he formed a shield like Batzile's wings on his left arm and the great sword on his right hand. They exchange hits at each other Kaizu blocked all with the shield since the creature was fast. Kaizu was in a pinch because in his Knight form he wasn't as fast as Dragner's form. Then it happened Kaizu was overpowered and he dropped his weapons and kneel to the ground. He was out of breath all sweating, the creature went for the kill but Kaizu wasn't ready to give up.

"Sorry buddy, this form doesn't have speed." Kaizu said but the creature didn't care what he said and he slammed his fist down but kaizu had something in mind.

"DRAGNER!" He yelled and Dragner came from behind hitting hitting the creature in the back with its hit and lift it into the sky.

"Ok now Batzile you know you what to do." Kaizu said swiping his hand.

"_Yes." _Batzile said and he came out of Kaizu and Kaizu return to his normal clothings. Batzile then change into a bow and with a arrow coming out of its mouth. Kaizu grabbed him like a normal bow he pulled the string and the wings came back. Dragner then let go of the creature and it fell down from a great height. Kaizu then let go and let the arrow fly hitting the demon and it exploded into pieces.

"This form is for accuracy." kaizu said letting go of Batzile and he turn back to normal.

"_A little late the demon is dead already." _Batzile commented on Kaizu.

"Shhh." hiss from Kaizu.

"_Kaizu you need to see this." _Dragner said to Kaizu so kaizu fly on Batzile following Dragner.

Moments later Lee arrived inside an ancient hall and saw something he could not believe in his eyes.

"No is that thing? It can't be. I never heard or saw anything like this." Kaizu said with his eyes wide in shock.

"_Neither have we Kaizu." _Dragner said behind him.

"Come we must seal this place the demon must be after this." Kaizu said and they exited the place. Canrab was on top of the cave then hit rocks with its giant pincers and let it fall in front of the cave entrance. Dragner than shot fireballs at it melting the rocks until its almost liquid. Batzile than screech cooling the rocks and it looks like a regular piece from the mountain.

"Now we must go." Kaizu said and all three creatures disappear into their dimensions and Kaizu walked away not looking back.

**And that is all for today I will upload Elsword: The Story later in the day so check that out if you haven't and thank you for reading this introduction of Kaizu Lin shall be next and than Asashin. Just to tell you guy specialty is like Elsword's Way of the Sword Aisha's memorize system Ara's Eun and Rena's Nature Force system since most of you don't know it. But thank you Kamichi77 and TheReprisalSniperM all the character except Kaizu who belongs to me are either the people that wanted an OC in the story or are just mine. Thank you for reading as always drop a favorite or follow to support this series give a review so i could see how I am doing as well as tell the others so thank you!**


	2. Intro 2

**Hello again I am at my GF house right now and I decided to write a quick one of Elsword the Untold story Intro so I don't have enough time to talk. As always favorite or follow and review to support this series, if you want your OC idea to be in the story then PM or Review so i can know. I like to dedicate this Intro to Kamichi77 for coming for the idea of Lin the Intro character for this story. Next up will be TheReprisalFighterM OC thank you for coming up with Asashin and then it will be Rek-San and his/her OC. I want to thank you guys for sending me your OC and then until next time bye. I feel like I am forgetting someone if i am thank you that someone I forgot and sorry I forgot you.**

I used to have a bright smile but it turned into a frown. When the demons invaded my house and took my parents from me I knew I needed revenge. I ran away from death but it was by luck. I happen to stumble by the Ancient Sanctuary of the Gods of Ground and Light. I pray for protection but to no avail no one answered me or tried to protect me. The demons entered the sanctuary and prepared to kill me sparing no one. But then a miracle happened two snake spirit appear one green and the other yellow devoured the demons in front of me. I was dazzled by their gracefulness of eating the demons. I never saw anything like that before I was completely envelope by there fighting and form a contract with them. Rama the Spirit of Light the yellow one and Naga the green one fight beside me now taking my body now and then. But I had lost all my memories due to that. My name is Lin that is all I can remember and I shall seek out something lost long ago.

Name: Lin

Class: Snake Enchantress

Weapons: Daggers, Snake Spirits, Legs

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Specialty: Snake Possession

Race: Human

Introduction

Out in a hot sun was a young girl. She was tan and sweating she wipe sweat of her forehead with her arms drenched in sweat already. Hey hair is long hazel color tied into a very high ponytail. Hey golden eyes with green hues were camouflaged in the sun's light. She was currently enjoying well not quite enjoying a heated conversation between her two snake spirits.

"_Mousssssssssse issssssssss better than ratsssssss." _Rama said to Naga

"_You foolssssssss ratsssssss are tassssssssssstier thenssssssssss mousssssssssse." _Naga rebuttal with Rama and they went on and on.

"Do you guys know when to stop arguing about rats and mices you been going on since the day I meet you about this." Lin said and continue walking down the road in the hot summer sun.

"_Quiet Lin, thissssss converssssssssssation isssssss important." _Naga told Lin.

"_You foolsssssssss ssssssssshe issssssss important do not provoke her." _Rama argue with Naga again. Lin took a drink from her pottery water can. Then it was empty and she let it dropped on the floor.

"Why is today so hot? It's more hotter than Sander's weather." Lin said fanning herself with right hand.

"_The demonsssssss musssssssst have ssssssssomthing to do with thissssssss." _Naga said swirling inside of her and she felt weird everything Naga does that. They sat in silence one of the rare occasion for Lin, than Lin brought up about herself.

"Rama, Naga can you tell me about my past life?" Lin said staring into the leaves of the tree she was under.

"_Human thissssss topic isssss off limitssssssss. It isssss very important if you don't know." _Naga told Lin and Lin frowned.

"_Human even if we wanted to tell you we can not." _Rama told Lin and it was the same as usual same reply whenever Lin brought the topic up.

"_I smell demonsssssssss up ahead of you 10 metersssssssss." _Naga said alerting Lin and then she slowly walk forward and saw the demons coming from a distance. The demons notice her before she could run.

"Come lets run." Lin said and she started to run but then her legs stopped and Rama and Naga possessed her.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Lin stammered trying to win her body back but it failed hey legs turned to a bottom of the snake and she grew venomous fangs. Her daggers from her belt lifted and a spirit of Rama is holding the daggers with it's body swirled around the handle. A spirit of Naga was projected with Lin inside with her eyes completely red. She hiss along with naga and Rama. The demons were intimidated by that and Rama and Naga use this chance to approach the demons. The Bone Wyvern shot dark fireballs at lin. but she use her snake body to avoid the blast. The Glitter Spearmen then recover their senses and charged to attack Lin. Rama use the spear to extend out a little to stab and jab the demons approaching Naga.

"Millenarian Kick!" naga hissed and then she made Lin's body jumped into the air do a somersault all the way and extend her legs before hitting the Glitter Commander in the neck. Then she ended it with her other leg kicking the stomach exploding with the guts flying out.

The Glitter Spearmen were panicking without their commander so they all ran away. But the Bone Wyvern stayed and shot dark fireballs at naga but she dodged it all.

"A Thousand and One Daggers!" Rama hissed and then opened her mouth swallowing the daggers and then spewing out a thousand and one daggers in all direction. The Bone Wyverns crumble into bones and died, Naga and Rama released Lin who was catching her breath on the floor now. A Bone Dragon (From Gates of Darkness Season 1) came flying from atop but it was smaller and had only one head. It roared at Lin, she caught her breath and got up.

"Guess I will have to finish this." Lin said and then she grabbed her daggers on the floor where Rama dropped them.

"Invocation: Rama" Lin muttered and then she charges at the bone dragon on the ground now she kicked it and it went flying back then she using her incredibly speed powered by Naga she caught up to bone dragon. She then did a hundred slices at the bone dragon and ended it with a kick sending her backwards. The Bone Dragon roared in agony and then soon got up a lot of the bones were butted off or chipped by Lin's attack.

"Ok one last one." Lin said and then threw her daggers aside. "Invocation: Rama." Lin muttered and then charged at bone dragon which spew ice balls at Lin. Lin's speed evaded the attacks and then she then punched Bone Dragon and proceed to kick a hundred times at Bone Dragon then ended it by sliding backwards once she was done with the hundred kick and get one of her daggers on the floor and threw it at Bone Dragon. Bone Dragon then fell and collapsed onto the ground and it exploded having the bones flying everywhere. Lin was out of breath since she doesn't like to fight but when naga and Rama possessed her she can do nothing about it. When it is one thing they can agree on it was fighting.

"We need to go now come one." Lin said and then she got her daggers and left. Naga and Rama then soon found another thing to fight about.

"BE QUIET YOU GUYS!" Lin shouted out loud fist in the air.

"_I could ssssssssay the sssssssame to you human." _Naga reply to Lin.

"_Do not be ssssssso rude Naga." _Rama lectured Naga and then they started to tackle inside of Lin.

"_I guess I won't have dinner tonight." _Lin thought rubbing her belly so the weird feeling of two snake spirits inside of her fighting was gone.

**Ok that is it for Lin I will have the story getting started once I have 5 OC intro done if there will be but then anyways thank you for reading and happy new years. As usual drop a follow or favorite if you like the story write me a review so i can know what I am doing all characters except Kaizu and possibly more does not belong to me like Lin if you want to use them you have to ask the owner of the characters. I am merely giving them life in the story thank you for understanding. Thank you and thank you anyways if you don't understand. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	3. Intro 3

**Hello guys welcome back to Elsword: The Untold Story today it is Asashin's turn to rise and shine. I think fanfiction is broken I can't see my Elsword: The Story Chapter 13 but it is in my document connected with the other stories so tell me if you guys can see it. I think Asashin is a little to overpower but hey what can i say its already in the story but here it is. As usual drop a follow or favorite if you enjoy the story write a review so I can now how I am doing, if you have a OC you can tell me, I like to thank Kamichi77, TheReprisalSniperM, I would like to thank Rek-San and .399 for there OC I still feel like I am forgetting someone strange next up will be Rek-San and his Kaito Shiina. I would like to dedicate this story to TheReprisalSniperM. Please enjoy!**

You know nothing ever goes your way in life. If you hope for something for the best it makes a 180 on you and everything blows up. Just like chucking a frag grenade you threw right back into your hands. I lived a good life before my parents got into a accident. It was late at night when we were returning home my parents got shot in the head and die then the people who shot them abducted me and force me to become one of them. I lost all my emotions upon having harsh treatment there was nothing now in my mind except for how to fight. Give me a gun name and I will know it I can even build. But meeting that girl changed everything for me, she was kind and sweet. She help me return my emotions that was when i knew I had to leave the brotherhood. They chased us wanting to kill me and her but we manage to escape. But one day that one day those bastard demons came and killed her right in front of me. I will never forgive anyone anymore.

BANG! You thought I was done that shows how careless you are if you were a demon you would have been dead. Watch your back and stay out of my line of fire.

Name: Asashin Marito

Class: Assault Gunner

Weapons: Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle, Explosives, Grenade Launcher

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Specialty: Magazines

Race: Human

Introduction

It was a busy city just like almost any city in the Fluone Continent. There a man in a black and blue stripe trenchcoat which is buckle up. His hair was very messy in the color black, he had a bag slung over his right shoulder with a lot of things. His pockets were full of things unknown to the eyes. He light a cigarette from a expensive brand even though it doesn't taste good but he just wants to look fancy. He took in a breath and blew out then he spot something that caught his eyes. He dropped his cigarette from his mouth and mouth wide open. A women in a tight red dress walk down the streets of the city. He cleared his throat and straighten up his trenchcoat and approach the women in red. She had red lipstick red high heels red eye liner a red hat also, her scarlet hair stand out the most.

"Hello Miss I am the famous Asashin Marito may I ask for your name?" Asashin said bowing down and acting like a gentleman.

"And why must you know?" The women asked him.

"Because of your dazzling eyes how it blew my body away as if C4 were strapped everywhere around me." Asashin said grabbing the woman's chin. The women wasn't amused by what Asashin said and then a shout was heard.

"HEY KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE BOSSES GIRL!" Asashin and the lady turned around and a bunch of people dressed in suit approached him. One big buff dude grabbed Asashin from the collar and lift him in the air.

"Careful this is a brand name." Asashin said with his hand in his pocket.

"I don't care. For the crime of touching bosses girl you will get death." The dude says and the other guys all prepare their weapons whether swords or bows to staff and guns.

"That is fine but can you tell me this. Are you all a Demi-Human?" Asashin said with a sharp look in his eyes.

"Yes we are you got a problem?" The buff dude says tighten the grip.

"No that is great news. Because I can do this!' Asashin yelled the last part and then pulled his hands out of his pocket and threw the explosives at them. The person let go of Asashin and Asashin took this chance to swung the bag at the dude. The buff dude feel down since the bag's force was too great. Asashin then put the bag down on the floor and opened it, inside was a Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle, and a Grenade Launcher as well as ammo and Magazines.

"Safety off, scope turn on, lenses check. Ready to fire." The grunts were panicking at the explosives but they never exploded.

"Get him!" The buff dude on the ground said aching to get up.

"Too late!" Asashin yelled and he shot the grunts with his Sniper Rifle without even looking through the scope. The ones with magic shot at Asashin who dodge at ease. He did somersaults and cartwheels as if the fighting was fun.

"CRAZY EXPLOSION!" Asashin yelled the skill he quickly took aim at all the explosives and detonate them. Unluckily for the grunts most of them got knocked unconscious some got up other dodged the explosion. Asashin click the trigger but the magazine was empty.

"Whoops forgot to change." Asashin said and then felt his pockets for a magazine but there were none. He quickly felt everywhere to find a magazine but again he found none. He spotted his bag at least 30 feet away from him near the grunts. He had to sprint to make it there.

"Will you only get to do fun things once." Asashin said and he ready himself to sprint. He stretched a little and the sword wielding people charged at Asashin. Asashin did gymnastic to dodge most of the time beating people up with his Sniper Rifle. A grunt snuck up on him and he was force to use his Sniper Rifle to parried.

"Hey!" Asashin said and then smack the grunt in the face with the butt of the gun. "This thing doesn't come cheap, if I find a scratch you are paying for it." Asashin finished and then got into his bag and pulled out some magazines. He loaded the barrel and saw every grunt was on the ground groaning in pain.

"Guess I over did it a little." Giant footsteps boom the streets and everyone made way for the enormous grunt to walk through. Asashin turned around and face the grunt.

"Hi there big guy what's your name?" Asashin said but the grunt didn't talk but started to attack Asashin. Asashin grabbed his bagged and rolled away from the fist that crushed the ground where he stood. Asashin took aim at the head and snipe at the grunt.

"Ohhhhhh! Head Shot! Gotta hurt." Asashin said but it did nothing but scratch the grunt. The grunt was in rage now so he charged at Asashin. Asashin took out his Grenade Launcher and loaded the ammo in the Grunt was slow so he went slow also.

"Ammo full, trigger good, barrel has nothing in it. Good to shoot." The grunt was within 10 feet of Asashin and ready his fist.

"AIRSTRIKE!" Asashin said and one hand with the Launcher shoot into the air shooting the grenades into the air. Asashin jumped out of the way of the fist. The grenades came down and hit the arm and exploded. When the smoke cleared the grunt was holding his arm screaming. Asashin dropped his things and stared blankly at the bleeding hand that had a big gaping hole in it.

"So your not a Demi-HUman oh no. GOTTA RUN!" Asashin packed his stuff and ran as fast as he could before the sheriff or the military come and arrest him for assault.

"I'M SORRY BY THE WAY!" Asashin yelled back at the grunts, then he ran out of the city.

**And that is all I will upload Elsword: The Story later chapter 14? i think i forgot lol its my story and i forgot xD. Anyways thank you guys for reading this story I will start the story soon so do not worry I need to finish a few more things before I do but I still am forgetting someone please PM me or Review for an OC ideas refer to Elsword: The Story Authors Notes 2 for information about how to create an OC. Other than that follow or favorite this story to support it help it spread by telling others and thank you. **


	4. Intro 4

**Hello guys sorry I lied about probably getting a story out yesterday but today here is Kaito Shiina give him a round of applause. If the OC doesn't suit what you thought of him then you can tell me and I will do my best to fix the OC other then that as usual if you enjoy this then leave a Follow or Favorite and write a Review so I can see how I am doing. If you have a OC you want in the story PM me or write a review and refer to my Elsword: The Story Author's Notes 2 for instructions. Other then that I like to dedicate this chapter to Rek-San for creating Kaito Shiina. Thank You! don't worry I still have a lot of other OC I am just writing each intro slowly and taking my time to see how they would appear and how they would act.**

You know it is so boring living the life of a human. From when I was born to the end of my life. I went to school made friends eat rest all the things normal people would do. I repeat the cycle everyday until I reached adulthood. I thought it was going to get better but you just find a new agenda and repeat the cycle. Everything was so boring, it has been thousands of years nothing has change. But I would like to thank the thing whatever it was that killed me. It blasted the top of my body off, and as I died I lay in the world of the spirit. I started to regret my useless life I pray to every single god or goddesses out there to give me another chance to start again. Then they appear I thought no one would listen to me. But three goddesses came to me and brought me back to life to be one of their sacred knights. I was reborn as an Exiles one of a race of beings in heaven. I started my training and after thousands of years I became the top sacred knights. But after a mission I had finish, a man by the name of Glaive appear before me. I challenged him but because of that I lost and he sealed me off in the Henir's Time and Space. Each day Glavie would use me as a guinea pig to try his new ideas. But now I was freed by a man and I shall follow him to help him destroy the demons.

Name: Kaito Shiina

Class: Lord

Weapons: Soul and Mana Enhancement, Mana Manipulation

Gender: Male

Age: Over a thousand years old

Specialty: Misty Night Murderer.

Race: Exiles

Henir Time and Space a place unknown to even the Angels and Devils themselves. It reaches no end each door has many surprises just you need to find the doors. Only special cases of people can become the administrator and control Time and Space. But if they go too far the Angels or Devils can put them down or kill him if necessary like Luto he tried to control everything but a single Angel took him out since Time and Space had no effect on angel if use by another being other than Angels or Devils. There lay a person with green shirt with beige sleeves and a small belt on his left arm. He also wears a long sleeveless grey coat with a red bowtie and gold vertical lines running down the green shirt. He wore a pair of light blue pants with black dress shoes. He has red eyes the color of hell itself, but the left eye is cover by his messy black hair.

"Glaive sure isn't coming today." Kaito says laying on the floor staring into the void of Henir.

"Nope I am just a bit late." Glavie said appear next to Kaito. Kaito then got up and face Glavie who was playing with his dice.

"What am I fighting today?" Kaito ask Glaive putting his hands inside his grey coat. Glaive caught the floating dice and with the hand he held his middle and index finger out like a peace sign.

"You will be fighting, the demon Gef and Def." Glaive said and then he snapped his fingers from the floating pieces of time and space came together and two demons appear. They were twins wearing some kind of prison clothing black and white. They had chains with a ball on the end on both arm, they even had it in their legs. But you could not see there face it was cover by a metal box.

"Now have fun fighting." Glaive said and disappear and reappear on top of the.

"When do I ever have fun in here since the first day." Kaito says and then he flicks his right hand. The demons attack first they swung their chains at Kaito, but Kaito keep rolling away from the attacks.

"Gues I have to use Misty." Kaito says dodging another attack then got up. Kaito focus his mana into his arms he clap them together and then pull his hands apart until they were straight on each side. Blue mist then starts forming around the place the demons look around to see this strange phenomenon. But then they attack Kaito who was standing at the same place same position. But when the swung the chain with ball they got a electrical shock. It was just an illusion, created by Kaito.

"Same old tricks, do you really think you are the king of tricksters." Glaive says playing with his dices. Kaito appear behind the Demons and prepare to strike the demon Def. "But the demon already knows what you will do." Glaive said and then demon Gef attack Kaito. Kaito got hit and was on the ball but he disappear and a electrical shock pass to Gef. The real Kaito appear in front of Def now with his hands in his pockets. The demon was in a rage not like Kaito knows. Def started and rapidly attack Kaito but Kaito keep jumping backwards leaving a trail of after images which Def hits. Each time Def hits a after image he gets a shock due to the mana of the illusion harming Def. Glavie seems a little amuse now but not quite because Kaito lost for once. Gef was behind Kaito and punched him with full force.

"You underestimated me Glavie." Kaito said behind Glaive. Glaive didn't bother to turn around he knew he was there already ahead of time.

"Yes but shouldn't you be out already." Glaive ask looking down at the confuse Def and Gef searching for Kaito.

"Yes but I got one last skill to use on them." Kaito says and then he jumped down to where Def and Gef are. "CHAOTIC STAR!" Kaito shouted and four orb or mana appear circling around both Def and Gef. The orb then starts shooting at Def and Gef with magic shots lastly Def and Gef was laying on the floor. But the orb wasn't done they got together to combine into a bigger orb and drop down to the floor causing a big explosion. After the light stop Def and gef were gone from Henir.

"Have you even lost before." Glaive ask Kaito while clapping his hands slowly.

"I can't remember I been in this dimension for far too long." Kaito answer kneeling on the ground he was pale and out of breath. He was as pale as a ghost.

"Well until tomorrow then." Glavie said but before he could leave a loud voice was heard.

"GLAIVE YOU NEED TO STOP BRINGING ME TO HENIR!" A recognizable voice can be heard. There was a loud banging echoing around the room.

"Oh no how did he find this place." Glavie said face palming himself.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" The voice said and then the banging stopped.

"Canrab come on!" after a while the space and time door was opened. Put came out Kaizu with a crab pincer in his hand. "GLAVIE IF YOU WANT TO PUT ME IN HENIR JUST ASK!" Kaizu yelled and then Glavie disappear. "Man he sure is annoying." Kaizu said and he spotted Kaito staring at him. "Hi there! Did Glavie put you in here?" Kaizu ask Kaito.

"Yes." Kaito replied and then Kaizu grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Well come on lets get out of here." Kaizu said and Kaito was surprise he can't get out of here.

"But I can't get out of here." Kaito says to Kaizu and Kaizu laughed.

"Everyone can come in and get out of here, its the law." Kaizu said and then he dragged Kaito towards the door and then he punched it with his crab pincer. Then the dimension cracked and everything turned dark. Kaito realize his eyes were closed so he opened it and saw Kaizu stretching and staring into the setting sun. Kaito was dazzled by the sun it had been thousands of years since he saw the light he was tire of looking at the endless void of Henir. So he knew he was in debt to Kaizu for setting him free.

**I think this was the most challenging one of all since I had to make use of Kaito's specialty the Misty Night Murderer a pretty cool name and then I still don't kind of understand the weapons and stuff next up will be sang. truong. 339 and his/her OC Brydon Hurkclaw as always leave a follow or favorite if you like and help support this series look at my Elsword: The Story also its a ElswordxRena don't read it if you don't like and other then that thank you! **


	5. Intro 5

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY WHOOOO! Anyways thanks guys and if there is anything wrong with your character I will fix it and ask you if its right then I will make the changes for the story I won't make the changes for the intro since it would be a waste of time just do it in the actual story. Anyways leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review so I know how I am doing. If you have an OC idea PM me or write a review and thank you!**

Koooo! Did I scared yah? No? Well I hate you to! Anyways meet my best buddy Osca. He is an Owl but shhh he thinks he is an human. Want to pet him? Well you can't only I can touch him. Well anyways my story is…..well my life! I was abandon or ditched by my parents since I was so cool. Sorry that is not true but I am still cool! I was ditched by my parents because my family was huge they could not support anyone we were a family of twelve by the way. So they choose one and with the best of luck ever they chose me. They carried me to a forest and then left me there. But luckily for me since I am so awesome Treants found me, since I was young I actual thought they were my parent's because of their disguises. Haha yea I was such a fool. But a few years ago I think 1 year ago? Koo! Oh right 4 years ago! I was close Osca don't laugh at me! Anyways eight years ago lumberjacks came to my forest and chop the entire forest down. The Treants tried to save me so they call on the animals for help. But the animals were scared and only one animal came. And it was Osca but he was young also when he came to help me. I cry since I couldn't save my parents and watch them die. But now me and Osca are having a wild adventure together! My name is Brydon Hurkclaw and this is my best bro Osca together it is going to be so INTENSE!

Name: Brydon Hurkclaw

Class: Stargazer

Weapons: Owl (Osca)

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Specialty: Intense

Race: Human

"Kooo!" Came from Osca standing next to a laying Brydon who was staring into the night sky.

"No thats the little dipper!" Brydon told Osca who shook his head and koo again.

"No thats the big dipper." Brydon says pointing at a star which was actually the little dipper. Osca tried to facepalm like a normal human but he failed.

"Koo Hoot!" Osca said louder which anger Brydon.

"OK I TOLD NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Brydon said and then he got up and started to chase Osca who was flying away. He jumped trying to grab onto Osca's leg but then he jump and fell into a river.

"Oh no i'm going to get a cold now." Brydon said shivering and then sneezed.

"Kooo!" Osca said and then grab onto Brydon's shoulder with his legs and lifted him back to their original place. Brydon went into there backpack and put a towel over him. Brydon sniff and sneeze a couple of time then he change into a new pair of clothes. Now he is in dark blue cotton pants, a dark green shirt a he but on a jacket which fit with his dark brown hair. He has small cyan eyes which made him look lazy but he is very energetic. Brydon put his green sandals back on and felt refresh.

"Ok come on lets continue!" Brydon says jumping up and down while punching the air.

"Kooo?" Osca ask the question.

"Nah I can sleep whenever I want." Brydon said and then tried to tackle Osca but Osca flew up. Brydon then sense demon around the area.

"Osca shh! Demons." When Osca heard that he stay low and saw light coming from the forest. Then out came some Mag demons (Lanox Monsters) they were lighting up the forest but they saw Brydon. Brydon pick up his bags and cover his face hoping they didn't see him. Osca then tried to facepalm but fail again.

"Don't move." Brydon said silently towards Osca but Osca drop to the ground because of Brydon's logic. Then shots of fire came towards them they set the surrounding grass on fire.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" Brydon yelled putting his bag around his back. Osca spread his wings out like if he was saying "WHAT!?". The Angry Gripigs then charged towards Brydon and Osca. Osca picked Brydon up and carry him out of the ring of fire then he dropped him (Passive: Pinpoint Star). But the Mag Stones body slammed Brydon, but Osca moved in front of Brydon and absorb the attack Brydon suffering little damage (Passive: KOOOOOO!).

"Hang in there buddy!" Brydon said and then he pull out bells and ring and dance like a jester with them. He was using the active Happy Circus which heals his allies by a little bit. Osca was feeling better and then he flew higher into the air.

"That's it bro you can do it knock them back to uhhhhh where did they come from?" Brydon ask but then he finish the sentence. "Nevermind I don't care anymore!" After that Osca headbutts the Mag Golems and Angry Gripigs keeping them away from Brydon.

"This is soooooooo fun!" Brydon yell jumping excitedly. Osca kooo in agreement.

"Koooo hoot!" Osca yelled and then Brydon understand what he was going to do.

"Do it OSCA!" Brydon yelled and then Osca soar up into the sky and could not be seen anymore. Osca is using the active Starlight Gleam where he goes up towards the sun/moon and absorb some energy from it and then comes down.

"HURRY UP MAN!" Brydon yell as if Osca can hear him, the Mag monsters were closing in on Brydon who walk backwards.

"KOOOOOO!" Came from the falling Osca. Osca then hit the ground causing a powerful shockwave that damage the enemies and sending them flying. Osca then shook his head and flap his wings a little then flew up again.

"NICE! Did you see that. You were like KOOO! And they were like AHHHH!" Brydon said making a fail impersonation of Osca and the Mag monsters. But out from the forest a Dryad Centaur came out.

"Man she looks weird." Brydon says and carefully look at the Dryad Centaurs body. Then Osca smack his wings on Brydon's head. The Centaur was gone but she was falling from the sky. Brydon jump up and then Osca carry him jumping up again giving Osca double jump. The Centaur landed where they use to stand but since they were in the air it didn't affect them. The Centaur shot arrows at them but they dodge. Osca couldn't carry Brydon anymore so he let go and drop to the ground.

"REALLY OSCA! Give me a warning next time." Brydon said rubbing his butt in pain. The Centaur was right in front of Brydon. It lifted the hooves and stomp on Brydon who roll backwards.

"ASTRAL BLAST!" brydon shouted the skill he gather mana into his hands and Osca was in front of him then he pushed Osca with the magic and with great speed Osca headbutted the Centaur in the face.

"YES! IN THE FACE!" Brydon shouted jumping in the air but Osca was now dizzy due to the impact. The Centaur was weak now so it had no choice but to retreat running back into the forest. After putting the fire out Brydon yawned.

"Kooo?" Osca aked.

"Pffft tire you wish." Brydon said very sleepy and then he fell to the floor and started to sleep.

**There you have it thank you so much for your support and I hope I can keep writing these chapters for you. As always leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy write a review for me and tell me if anything is wrong so i will fix it before the actual story. Thank you but I still feel like i am missing something. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to sang. truong. 339 thank you! Next is Omega Endrew and his/her Ryo.**


	6. Intro 6

**Hello guys and today is really short it didn't even exceeded three pages mostly because this character like completely doesn't know anything and he will be OP. Like extremely but I will have some that will beat him so don't worry. This character was made by Omega Endrew if you wish to use it you have to ask him/her everything about this character belongs to him/her I might tweak the character a little bit and add my own things so lets see what happens. As usual drop a favorite or follow if you like this story write a review so I can know how I am doing. If you have an OC you want to be in this story just give me a PM or write a review and refer to my Elsword: The Story Author's Notes 2 for information and instructions or just simply PM me but the Elsword: The Story is way faster. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Omega Endrew thank you!**

Who am I? Do you know me? Who are you even? Why are there so many questions? Why do I feel like I know the answers and don't know the answers. What happen to me? Tell me who am I? You have to know? What do you mean you do not know? Why am I even asking you? Again why is there so much questions? Are you behind all of this? Then tell me this where is this?

Name: Ryo

Class: Illusionary Warrior

Weapons: Illusionary Swords

Gender: Asexual

Age: ?

Specialty:

Race: ?

Introduction

Archeologist open a hole inside a grand room. They were accompanied by soldiers with purple and white clothing. They charge into the room and found nothing but sand carvings in the wall and a sarcophagus. One archeologist touch the sarcophagus and wipe sand off of it. The archaeologist could not even decipher what it says as it was an ancient language. The cover of the sarcophagus then exploded throwing pieces of the rock everywhere. The one standing in front of it wasn't lucky as the stone squash half its body and the archeologist die immediately. Another got it's head crush by the stone and blood was almost everywhere in the room now. The soldiers grabbed their swords and other weapons and slowly advance towards the sarcophagus. Inside they saw a person they could not recognize if the person was male or female. The person wore, a red scarf and he had a white shirt and black pants along with black boots. He also had a red band strap around his waist and lastly he had medium size blue hair. The most weirdest part there was a strange symbol on his face it can be seen as a variety of things but the most common other than a arch was a dragon. The soldiers and archeologist all came around the sarcophagus trying to get a look at the person who look like in it's mid seventeens. Then the mysterious person opened his eyes wide shocking the people around him. The mysterious person had dark blue eyes and his pupils were like a dragon's. He rise until he was sitting up with the people backing away from it.

"_Who am I." _The mysterious person asked itself and barrage himself with many questions. "_Why am I here. What am i suppose to be here. Who are these people." _The person kept questioning itself. Then the person remember one thing it's name, the person's name was Ryo. That was all it could remember for now. The person jumped out of the sarcophagus alerting the soldiers and archeologist.

"_What are these things here for_?" Ryo asked itself again looking around with a puzzled look.

One soldier then charged at Ryo preparing to strike him out of fear. before the soldier came close to him Ryo remember something. Ryo remember some magic, he recall a black silhouette of a humanoid shape creates a blue shape sword. Then the humanoid looking thing grabbed the sword and slice another humanoid silhouette that appear. Ryo then was alert and the soldier almost brought it's sword upon Ryo before Ryo created the Blue Sword and block the sword from killing him. Ryo then overpower the soldier and cut the soldier down and the soldier was now dead. The rest of the soldier charged at Ryo but then Ryo summon two more blue swords and send it flying towards two soldier's heart and instantly kill them.

"_So I can only create three of these swords at a time." _Ryo thought to himself. But then Ryo was stabbed from behind in the heart. Ryo felt nothing Ryo simply turned around and the soldier let go surprise that Ryo was not dead. Ryo cutted the soldier down before the soldier can escape. Then another soldier cut his head off, but the head did not fall off. Instead Ryo healed and the soldiers all were scared now the Archeologist already ran away leaving the soldiers to fight. Then an archer shot Ryo cleanly in the head and the arrow pass through him. Again ryo felt nothing he was not even bleeding from the head or heart. Ryo kill the last 5 soldiers including the archer and then exited the place.

"_Why did I know how to fight?" _Ryo ask itself wanting an answer as it did not know anymore. There was too many question inside Ryo's mind that Ryo can not figure out. He exited to find himself in a cave with archeologist and even more soldiers. The soldiers all grabbed their weapons and the archeologist hide in fear they awoken something they shouldn't have. Ryo summon illusionary swords to kill the soldiers and after the three swords hit he summon another making the old ones disappear. Soldiers swarm him cutting him many times. Until all you can see of Ryo was cuts and a little blood trying to get out but it didn't. Ryo thought it should say something but Ryo could not know what to say. Ryo was then blasted with fireballs and other combinations of magic from magicians. Ryo look around in dismay as if something were suppose to happen but nothing did. Ryo was fine all the cuts were heal now, Ryo did not felt anything as if it was second nature for him. But Ryo felt weak now it still was strong on the outside Ryo still had plenty of mana but for some reason Ryo felt weak. Ryo then cutted the soldiers around him while being blasted with magic from magicians. Soon the whole area was a blood bath and Ryo just walk out not feeling anything Ryo was not even he had committed mass murder. Ryo just wanted answers so he went out to find some.

"_I must find answers so I can know who I really am." _Ryo thought to itself and left outside in the sandstorm not fearing it may die out there.

**Yeah I told you it was short and kind of confusing since the person had no gender so I had to put it or Ryo instead of him, her he, she and stuff. Anyways tell me if I am doing anything wrong so I can fix it before the actual story don't be afraid to tell me or I won't feel right and try to change the character again on my own. Anyways as always leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review to help support it and help it spread by sharing. Check out my Elsword: The Story its an ElswordxRena (Problem) fanfic by the way I am waiting for couple requests but you can vote on the poll I set up. If you have an OC you want in the story PM me or write a review. And next intro will be from Adramelech666 and his/her character Soul. After that is will be BenjaminKirklandAKANewZealand and his/her character Roseamanelle 'Rose' Raggs-Barsburg. After that if there are no more OC coming to me I will wait a few days then start the story because I want to start this with a full 10 or more characters. And I decided to name this group the Demon Hunter Party, because Elsword's part is the El Search Party and yeah you don't understand mostly its reverse an antonym. I name it this because mostly everyone had a tragedy about demons and things if you don't like the name or think another name is cooler then PM me and I will let all of you vote thanks. So pretty much that is all Thanks for reading! THANK YOU!**


	7. Author Note's 1

**Hi guys I can't upload anything for today sorry I am out sick and maybe tomorrow I don't know and this is going to be short because I need to go back to sleep soon so yeah sorry for the delay and my poor health and see you next time.**


	8. Intro 7

**Hey guys as promise here is another OC intro I might have another one up today if not then oh well it is a big deal. I won't update Dragon Academy and The Story today don't worry next chapter I might finish the fight with Soujiro and Dragon Academy I need to find a way to make chapter two. I won't abandon all the stories I will promise you just keep dropping review so stories will come faster and possibly the stories might be more interesting when I am more motivated anyways No more OC now there is going to be an OC a surprise one later I don't know if I can have it today but leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy and write a review and thank you for reading.**

I am Project: EMPEROR-EMPRESS Roseammella call me Rose for short. I am from a long extinct and nonfunctional races one Maka and the other Reins. The Maka's were almost god like dragons. The Reins were ancestor of the nasod's similar but more less technologically like. Back then the Makas and Reins wanted to unit together to form a peaceful nation. Everyone agreed but one nation the humans. We tried countless tactics and strategy to make them form a peaceful nations but they rejected us over and over. So the Maka and reins decided to start Project: RULER. Which was me when the scientist found out I was genderless they rename it into Project: EMPEROR-EMPRESS. Before they completed the Project the humans rage war on all the nations. Many gave up and surrendered to the humans but the Reins and the Makas did not gave up we kept fighting until the verge of extinction. The Maka and Rein stopped fighting and focus all their attention on Project: EMPEROR-EMPRESS now rename to Project: EMPEROR-EMPRESS Roseammella. But they went to deep slumber giving me two weapons the Archangel Mikhail and Raphael. Now millions of years have past I have awoken and now I am going to find a way to wake the Makas up from their slumber and make the Reins function again.

Name: Roseammella 'Rose' Raggs-Barsburg

Class: Another Force

Weapons: Twin Archangel Mikhail and Raphael, Soul Tech Servants and Rune Magic

Gender: Androgynous

Age: ?

Specialty: Heaven Core

Race: Hybrid: Maka(Blood)/Rein(Technology)

Introduction

A person with long white hair reaching all the way touching the floor was walking down a desert. You can't tell if the person was a boy or a girl since of his hair and face. He has pointy ears shorter than an elf's with some cybertech covering it. His eyes have a pupil of a cat and the right one was red and the left one was blue. There is a jewel stuck on the flesh of both side of his arm. A red one on the right arm and a blue one on the left arm. Two floating orbs was floating around him as he walk down the desert. Caluso Tribesman were seen in front of him talking and stop when they notice Rose.

"Halt! You are trespassing in Caluso Tribe Territory!" A Caluso Combat Warrior said warning Rose.

"If you come any closer we are going to use force to remove you." The Combat Warrior said again but Rose kept walking forward ignoring the warnings. THe Caluso mans did nothing and stood there then Rose walk past them all.

"That is it attack!" The same Combat Warrior said and all the Combat Warriors started to attack Rose. The first seven Combat Warriors started to punch Rose but before a blow landed Rose use her Special Active.

"Blades." Rose said still walking forward a sword came out slashing the seven Combat Warriors knocking them out and the blade shoots out a laser beam around Rose hitting some other Combat Warriors. Mikhal and Raphael started to bash the enemies hitting them in the face and swirling around Rose so the enemies could not attack him.

"Are you messing with us?" Another Combat Warrior said and punched Rose but before he could Mikhal bash into the Warrior's face. Soon Elite Warriors came and attack Rose with their spears. Rose let Mikhal and Raphael took the hits for him. Rose was still walking forward and the Warriors all backward to not get in Rose's way. One Elite Warrior jabbed rose but Mikhal and Raphael smashed together breaking the spear and then smashing into the Warrior breaking the shield blocking him. This time Rose put her hand straight out facing the warriors backing away from him. His hand summon a rune without a number three and had strange calligraphy writing. Rose release the Rune in his hand and it was quite large hitting and knocking out a few Warriors. The Elite Warriors form a wall in front of Rose but Rose activated another Special Active.

"Judgement." Rose said and somehow lasers came from the sky falling down on the enemies and they all scramble away. Some got hit and others ran far into the deserts begging for their lives.

"Humans the only thing they care for is their lives." Rose said to Mikhal and Raphael floating around him again.

"STOP! You have trespass in Caluso Village territory and attack our tribesman you shall answer with death!" Battle Chief Tariq said. He jumped down in front of Rose who still wasn't stopping from walking. Tariq ran towards Rose and started to punch him Raphael moved Tariq away from Rose's path and Tariq stumble behind Rose.

"What are you doing? FIGHT!" Tariq said and then ran behind Rose and started to punch but Raphael stood in front of Tariq and so Tariq punched Raphael. The impact hurted Tariq and it sent a numb shiver down his right hand he punched with. Tariq yelled in pain and then attacked Rose but Rose was tire of this so he didn't want to fight.

"Rune Possession." Rose said and his signature runes appear on the Combat and Elite Warriors. The Rune burned in the backs of their necks or forehead showing a sign of a dragon head. They all stood up and started to attack Tariq.

"What are you doing? This is treason! Karu shall know of this!" Tariq yelled and dodging the hits of the spear while punching the tribesmen. Rose was walking further and further away with Tariq shouting wait and all the things. Then Rose did a final special Active.

"Blades Breaker." Rose said and then multiple blades form around him and then turn towards the enemy slowly and fly towards them.

"What happen?" One Elite Warrior said out of Rose's hypnotism. Tariq punched the Elite warrior knocking him down and reply to him.

"TREASON!" Then the blades were circling on top of the enemies pointing at them. Then they zip down slicing seven times for each blade then at the end they shoot lasers out all around and finally explosions arose from the ground. Tariq was seen when the dust cleared with little cuts and dirt with his arms covering his face.

"_Who is that person?" _Tariq thought to himself seeing over the blowing dust where Rose disappear into.

"Humans are weak and fragile if they can't take that hit. Be grateful I went easy on you." Rose said to himself and Mikhal and Raphael to hear out of the Calusa Tribe's Territory with the dust blowing in the air covering the floating village and he walk into the direction of a village near Sander.

**And that is it I forgot to mention I like to dedicate this chapter to BenjaminKirklandAKANewZealand and Rose completely goes to him but the story I made fyi lol. If you want to use any characters in this story except for Kaizu and the surprise character ask the respective people. Anyways thank you for reading and I might do something like Aisha's Magic Corner in this thing but I don't know anything if you guys have something fun at the end you might want in this story just PM me or write a review and you might just see it in the story and that's all bye!**


	9. Intro 8

**Hi again in thirty minutes or like how minutes were you reading for the last chapter or thing I don't know anyways I am back again in this day with this chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter and the next chapter to Adramelech666 for this OC and the next OC from him and the surprise character is someone that you all know so well and well i don't know I don't think you know the character that well or you like it or something. So yeah if you can guess it PM me or write a review I will reveal it tomorrow so yeah and I will upload Dragon Academy tomorrow and not The Story though but lets see. Enjoy reading!**

I love my parents including what my dad was. He was brave to protect a human like my mom and me. I was born a half demon and half human, as you can see this is very forbidden in the land of Eliros. Heaven. Hell, and the Afterlife didn't really care much about me but the Elves did. They chased after us when I was young we kept moving and moving to escape from them but we never did. They always found us no matter where we go, my father kept shielding my mom and I. We finally escape into a village that promise to keep us safe but for ten years fear grew up in them as the Elves were getting closer. During the ten years my mother a water magician and she taught me how to use it. But my demon powers awaken as soon as I finish learning the Water magic in a year. I then found out my father was an Ice Demon, a trusty servant of a demoness name Luciela R. Sourcream before he plot to rebel against Luciela he fell in love with my mom and ran away and they fell madly in love (AHHHHHH see what I did here). Luciela did not want to see her servant be in sadness so she let my father married my mother and had a child who was me. But during my thirteenth birthday my mom and I were attack by the Elves. With the help of Nasods and their technology they found us by tracking my mothers water magic. They held mechanized bows aimed at us but my mother and I fought back. We didn't know they brought a demon along for back up but a elve released it but we didn't know. I was so proud of helping my mother I didn't know the demon charged right up to my mother. I attack the demon with a barrage of attacks and then it disappear and I was still hitting the dust from the demon. I finally went to my mom's side the bottom half of her was gone but she was still alive. She was going to say her final words to me but I never heard them all I heard was "Soul get-" and then she died leaving me alone. So now I am tracking down every demon nasod and elves I see and I am going to kill them all. I am Soul and I will kill all the demons nasod and elves I see. Watch out for the cold first.

Name: Soul

Class: Frost Prince

Weapons: Sword, Ice and Water Magic

Gender: Male

Age:20

Specialty: Frosted Moon

Race: Hybrid: Demon(Father Side)/Human(Mother Side)

A person was sitting on a rock in the mountain peak which was snowing and it was cold you could see your breath. The person had black messy hair, black baggy eyes meaning he was tire, he wore a blue shirt with an open black with blue outline coat that reaches to the knees. He had black pants with black and blue outline leather shoes. Accompany with the black pants he had a loose belt that was slanting down with a black and blue color sword attach to it.

"If information is correct the elves are going to come by here soon." The person said to himself hands close to his face clasp together. Then it was there footsteps approach crunching the snow and he stood up. Around the corner of the mountain Elves came up, and it was the Hunting group. The leader who was in front stop the group from walking further.

"Who are you?" The leader ask Soul who was in front of them a few feet away.

"I don't need to answer something I am going to kill." Soul said and then the hunting group went full alert they took out their daggers and some had arrows and bows.

"We are warning you move aside or we will have to hurt you!" The leader now yelling said to Soul

"Good good I like a fight. Now come!" Soul said and the last word he extended his hands a ice mist form around him which surprise the elves.

"So you're a serial killer?" The leader ask keeping her guard up.

"To elves yes. Now no more talking!" Soul said with a insane face and he use his special active. "WAVE!" Soul shouted so the whole mountain can hear him he smacked both his hands onto the snow on the ground. A giant wave came down the slope some elves jumped and use their daggers to cling on the side of the mountain but the unlucky ones were killed being pushed off the mountain and crushed when they hit the bottom.

"SILLIA! TAKO! BELLA!" The leader scream the names of the screaming elves falling down the mountain.

"Yes now I like to hear you guys scream." Soul said taking his sword out and was holding it diagonally with his right hand facing down.

"YOU GIVE US NO CHOICE THEN!" One elf said and then jumped off preparing to stab Soul but Soul use another active.

"POOR MOVE! WHIRLPOOL!" Soul shouted again and thrust his sword into the snow kneeling down also and a water tornado was swirling around and around. The elf jumped down was caught up in it some other elves lost their grip on the mountain and join in the water tornado. Then it stopped fling some elves off the mountain again or some died of hyperthermia.

"BASTARD!" The leader shouted and Soul stepped forward but it was his mistake. He looked down on his feet and many traps were placed there about to explode.

"FREEZING WINGS!" Soul shouted but the traps exploded and smoke arise. Soul fly up with a pair of ixe wings that were carved like a demon.

"How did you get out?" The leader ask dropping down from the edge of the mountain with the other remaining elves.

"Frosting Ice a buff that gives me resistance to this kind of stuff so I can be safe." Said Soul and he was cover in a light veil of ice.

"ARCHERS!" The leader shouted and the archers started shooting endless arrows at Soul who dodged by moving side to side in air. Soul open his hand and icicles formed in his hand it extended and stabbed four elves and their blood were on the blue ice now. They lay there dead and the leader was more angry now so she had to retreat.

"TRAPPING ARROW! FUNGUS!" The leader shouted with the remaining elves and they shot the arrows with the poison fog everywhere covering their escape. Once the poison fog cleared they were gone down the mountain and Soul deformed the ice wings and fell down.

"Oh well I did get to kill some how many Elves it that now? Lets see 1783 I think and 339 demons and 856 nasod. But that is still not enough I need to kill more until there are no more elves demons and nasods ever again." Soul said with a face like Add when covering his left eye (one of the promotional images for Time Tracer). Soul then put back his sword and walk down the mountain again.

**And thank you for reading and I like to thank everyone that gave me an OC you are so awesome and share this story to friends to spread and help it grow and I will see you next time bye!**


	10. Intro 9

**Hey guys I am back I am sick again but I will be fine. I didn't upload anything yesterday because I didn't get home until 10 pm cause student council took longer than usual we were arguing about what to do for valentines day and everyone was all going over the limit of the budget like crazy things one was like buy a thousand chocolates and like oh my god I don't want to talk about it. So anyways drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy write a review so I will know how I am doing as well as the rest. I am finishing this up and I have more things to do later.**

Hi hi! I am a fire princess or that is what I like to call myself. When I was small like years and years ago did you know what happen? Will the village I was born and like I guess you can say partially grew up in was attack by demons. I felt really bad since I could not protect my people including my parents. I watched as my mother left me in a carriage and dragged the demons attention towards her and she was caught and she died. So the carriage took me to another village where it was near the city Lanox. I trained to be a pyromancer. Then I left the village along with my best friend Ignia. It was sad but I need to get stronger so I can fight the demons and avenge my parents death. So if you see me you may already be catching fire.

Name: Selena:

Class: Fire Princess

Weapon: Sword, Fire magic

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Specialty: Flame Haze

Race: Human

Introduction

Somewhere in the sea was a large ship sailing to somewhere. On the edge was a girl looking at the fishes that were jumping up from the sea. The girl wore a black short sleeve shirt with a red coat that reaches until the knee. She had scarlet hair tie into a ponytail with a hair and like Ignia's, she also wore red jeans like Blazing Hearts just normal. She had fingerless gloves with red and black fire designs on it, as well as the shoes also, she also carried a red sword with a black handle.

"AWESOME!" The girl shouted as a whale jump out of the water and slamming back down splashing a little water on her. She wipe herself off with her hands and shook her hair and let the water drip away.

"Be careful!" A crewman said wearing a navy sailor suit with a Jamel insignia on it.

"I know!" The girl called back waving her right hand in the air.

"Where are you going?" The crewman said approaching the girl.

"I am going to Velder!" The girl exclaim with a finger in the air.

"Why Velder is in a tough situation right now." The crewman said holding his hand really curious why the girl wanted to go to the over run demon place.

"So I can become stronger." The girl said hands over her hips.

"Oh ok, we'll I need to go back to work." The crewman said walking over to a crate then he called out to the girl again. "Oh yeah girl what is your name?" Then the girl reply to him with a big smile.

"I am the Fire Princess! Selena!" The girl said posing and everything which just made the crewman break a sweat. The ship than rock and a scream was heard.

"It's the demons!" Someone shouted and everyone panicked. Glitter monsters were boarding from the opposite side of where Selena were. They attack the crewman and passengers harming them hopefully they were alive.

"Get out of here." The crewman said to Selena and then grabbed a harpoon and stabbed a demon coming closer.

"That's brave of you but a lady can take care of herself." Selena said and then a glitter spearman charged at her from her left side.

"Watch out!" The crewman said blocking a hit from another spearman. The glitter soearman got closer to Selena but then he burst into flame when Selena pointed her left index finger to him. The demon was then burnt to crispness and on the floor.

"Now let's have some fun!" Selena exclaim slamming her fist into each other and smirking. Glitter archer started shooting at her but she started running away from the arrow. She held her hands in a gun position and act like she was shooting. Her hands recoil and her thumb went down showing it as a trigger. Small burst of fires came out of the tip of her index finger hitting some glitter monsters. She did cartwheels and somersault all over the place dodging the sword moving boxes and crates around and attacking with her fingers. Selena than grabbed her sword and pulled it out holding it in her right hand and got into position. She sliced some arrows in half and broke spears aimed at her all while showing some reflexes. She than teleported with ashes smoldering where she originally was she appear right next to the glitter archers.

"Now let's have fun." Selena said and smiled the archers grabbed their daggers but they were too slow. Selena ignited her sword and slashed at the archers killing them or burning them her sword extinguish the fire and the archers were down. Almost all the demons were focused on her now.

"Now this is what I am talking about." Selena said and the demons closed in on her trapping her inside a small circle. Then Selena used her special active to free herself.

"BURST FIRE!" Selena shouted and extended both her hands to her side and shoot flaming meteors out she spun around so it hits all the demons. The demons were now reduce to at least a handful left.

"Anyone else?" Selena said smirking and holding her sword horizontally at her chest. The remaining demons back off scared of Selene now. The shocked even more than the first time now. Over the railing a mini uno hound climbed up. Pushing and punting the glitter monster away than it roared or screamed at Selena. Selena just smiled more and was feeling jumpy now.

"Ok let's go bug guy." Selena said and uno hound made the first move it slammed its fist down where Selena was but she teleported. A hole was there whee Selena use to stood. Selena ignited her sword once more and slashed at uno hound's legs. Uno hound hitter her again and again but it was too slow. The flame died from Selena's blade so she just slashed normally and throwing fire at uno hound. She fire a row of fire at uno hound and upper cutter it.

"Let's finished this dumbo." Selena said and got serious her eyes turned sharper and colder. She held her hand out at uno hound and use her special active again.

"BURST FIRE!" This time the meteors were bigger and more destructive it even knocked the mini uno hound off the ship.

"Now someone could use a ice back cause you just got burned!" Selena shouted in triumphant and then the crewman came next to her.

"Are you alright?" The crewman said and Selena nodded looking at him and she saw the once proud Velder Harbor.

"Here is my stop bye!" Selena said and she teleported with the crewman shouting back at her.

"BUT THIS ISN'T THE STOP!" But Selena was already on the port she stumble touching the ground with the tips of her fingers and stood up. Glitter monsters and dark elves we're prepare to fight her so she smiled and ready her sword and it set on fire flickering.

**yeah I know this want as good as the other so yeah I want make an oc intro for the last character just the basic and bio and stuff no story like that because you guys already now the person and can you guess, guess not ohhhhhh see that. Anyways I am really tire I might not upload Elsword: The Story later so yeah sorry for the extreme delay and sometimes I will have more information on Elsword: the story then this and sometimes the other way around so check that sometimes and read the bold you don't have to read the story but yeah. Anyways leave a follow and favorite if you enjoy hit that review button to review to help support this series and share to spread this story and bye!**


	11. Intro 10

**muwhahahahah this is the character that I fantasize so much about. I even want to have it marry its counter part and have strange thoughts about so read and find out muwhahahaha**

I left my home and friends as well as comrades when my family got attacked. It was a demon that attacked us I was unprepared. My brother and I that fought it already were tired before we fought it. But I had to protect us no matter what. I clash blades with one of the general of the demon army. He was unformiabilly strong I could. It keep up at times. But my brother helped me defeat him and I knew I had to leave to protect him. I went and joined the Velder Knights before it was taken over by the demons and fought strong and proudly against the army and I gradually grew up in the ranks. One day I may be reunited with my brother. Elsword wait for me your sister will protect you stay strong until then.

Name: Elesis Seighart.

Class: Free Knight

Weapon: Claymore

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Specialty: Way of the Sword(Chivalry)

Race: Human

**and that is it I don't want to work on this anymore since I am so sick I don't think I will be better soon maybe cause u slept so late yesterday or today and it was the middle of the night and I had to walk to my girlfriends house in the cold cold cold weather. Yeah I need to get to rest now and peace.**


	12. ITS HERE ITS FINALLY HERE!

**AND HERE WE ARE THE START OF A FABULOUS JOURNEY OF THE DEMON HUNTING SQUAD. At least I think that is what I name it well whatever who is excited who is excited I know you are or maybe I don't know. I'm putting Dragon Academy on hiatus until I finish Elsword: The Story to this story. If you know about what happen today for me or whatever day it is from my latest chapter or chapter 25 or the real chapter is 22 so confusing. But anyways it was so wicked awkward like I'm surprise no one was stalking us or was there anyone? Anyways so yeah I know I haven't update this in a while just a little procrastinating yeah so here is the story.**

It was a bright and sunny day everything was peaceful. The birds were chirping the wind gently breeze by lifting fallen leaves into the air. There Kaizu the late 20 year old man was meditating. He can hear Dragner's growling Batzile's snoring and Canrab's bubbling noises. Then there was a disturbance in the nature birds flew away the breeze turn into harsher winds. A face came down and stare at Kaizu, Kaizu stared back until he got annoyed.

"HI KAI! What's up?" Brydon our little fighter was being lifted by his buddy Osca.

"Oh god why are you following me? Why are all of you following me anyways." Kaizu asked raising his voice after the first sentence. The bushes rustle and out came out the others Kaito, Lin, Asashin, Ryo, Selena, Rose, and Soul came out.

"Yo." Asashin said with a cat like smile hands in his coat.

"Have you meditated well?" Kaito ask Kaizu and then Selena jogged over to Kaizu.

"Hey Kai tell me your story I want to know." Selena said while putting her left arm around Kaizu in a lock position.

"My name is Kaizu not Kai." Kaizu corrected them and Brydon fell down when Oscar couldn't hold him anymore.

"Careful!" Selena and Lin yelled in unison and check if the kid was alright.

"Yeah Oscar can't carry me for long." Brydon said and Oscar coo in agreement.

"Fascinating the owl can go up to 4 days without sleeping." Rose said and he spaced out for a while.

"Have fun I'm leaving." Kaizu said and got up he grabbed his bag which was almost empty for some reason. The others follow behind him, a few steps behind Kaizu now and then turn around and everyone stop. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Kaizu finally shouted and everyone stood there.

"Why?" Soul ask he was a little tire bags were under his eyes barely visible to the naked eye but close enough you can see it.

"Because Its weird I won't know if an actual demon is behind me or just you." Kaizu said and pointed at Soul.

"So I'm a nuisance?" Soul ask and it looked like he was mad.

"Yea." Kaizu said emphasizing it and making the word last longer.

"Wow never in my life someone called me a nuisance." Soul said surprise and Kaizu felt like he failed at something.

"So where are we going?" Ryo ask with a dragon like stare.

"I don't know but I'm going to Feita. Why did I even tell you guys?" Kaizu said and the last part to himself mentally smacking himself by the failure he made.

"Ok so we're going to Feita." Kaito said and everyone nodded and mumble like a awkward business conversation.

"Screw you all." Kaito said and then he start running and everyone pursue him. Kaito jumped and slide at tree branches and speeding up after each second he runs. He then jumped over a ravine it was a huge jumped. But he jumped so high and he was running so fast he past over the edge and landed back in the forest and ran when his foot touched the ground. After a few more minutes of running Kaizu stopped thinking he lost them.

"Ah son of a-" Kaizu said and the rest were cover up by Brydon's voice.

"Great workout right?" He ask having Osca carry him again.

"Are we there yet?" Ryo ask when he and the rest emerge from behind Kaizu.

"How did you even make it past that ravine?" Kaizu ask as he saw all of them making past at least 10 yard long ravine.

"I got Osca to carry me over." Brydon said and Osca dropped him landing on his feet now.

"I teleported here." Selena said giving a toothy grin.

"I jumped here like you." Lin said softly hiding her face.

"I rocket jumped." Asashin said pulling his grenade launcher out.

"Ice bridge." Soul said and follow by Kaito.

"Air walk." And then Rose.

"My runes." He said blankly.

"I don't know." Ryo said trying to remember he just step over the edge and he found himself across the ravine. Ryo held his head and try to remember but it exhausted him.

"Wow guess I can't lose you guys then, WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME JUST ANSWER THIS!" Kaizu yelled the last part really irritated at the rest being able to keep up with him.

"How do I explain. Maybe because your special?" Lin said antisocial as ever only talking to Rama and Naga.

"What?" Kaizu exclaim extremely confuse and really irritated as if his head was going to explode.

"You are interesting your fighting technique and your 'soul beast' are fascinating, the power to use a mythical creature's power and exchange it with protection is magnificent." Rose said and his eyes looks like a punch of zeros and ones flowing in a verticle lines down.

"How did you know that I haven't even told anyone that." Kaizu stammered more confuse as mysteries pile on top of him.

"Wow I didn't know that I wish I have that kind of power." Selena exclaim With her googly eyes.

"That is incredible I never heard of anything using that kind of power." Kaito said and pondered through his memories of books he read in the excile's world.

"It's nothing." Kaizu said looking away and then made a run for it again. This time he actually lost them for about 30 minutes. Kaizu was collecting fish from a nearby stream and when he went back to his camp the rest were there already with food!

"Welcome back Mr. Kaizu." Kaito said picking up some meat and chomping on it.

"Welcome back." Lin said and she had her hands out close to the large fire. Selena blew into the fire and then it turned more massive she quickly put her fish into the fire. The fire died down and the fish was over burnt and she still ate it.

"Screw me." Kaizu said face palming himself after he dropped his caught fish.

"Come the food is going to get cold." Soul said and he gesture Kaizu to sit next to him. Night came quick Kaizu has made hundreds of thousands of escape plan in his head durning that time. He was a master at calculating and predicting they call him the Messiah.

"Alright let's go to sleep now." Brydon said and then he lay down with his body spread on the dirt. Osca flew on top of a tree branch and closed his eyes but he was half awake.

"Alright good night guys." Selena said and she drop down and closed her eyes. Everyone but Rose and Ryo slept. Kaizu was still awake he couldn't use his first a hundred plans without everyone sleeping.

"Do you not need to sleep?" Rose asked and Kaizu thought he was talking to him but he wasn't.

"I don't know I don't even know how to." Ryo said and then Rose nodded and looked at Kaizu.

"How about you Kaizu?" Rose said and Kaizu felt a shiver went down his spine and slowly turn around.

"How did you know." Kaizu said and Rose gladly reply.

"I check your thermal heat usually it would go down when the humans sleep, and then I check your breathing to see if it was steady enough and also I had Raphael send me a feedback in front of you." Rose said and then look behind Kaizu at Raphael.

"What the hell you were spying on me?!" Kaizu shouted as he saw Rapahael floating around him.

"You could say that." Rose said and then Kaizu use his last few plans to escape. Kaizu woke up the time he told him to be up at. Ryo and Rose were still there Kaizu was careful about his temperature and breathing he maintain it as if he were still sleeping Rahael was still looking at him. But it couldn't see his eyes which was good, Kaizu summoned Canrab's pincer arm with his left hand and then smash it onto the ground the first and dust flew into the sky. He summon Batzile's shield and the wings lifted and flap making the dust and dirt go everywhere. Then he dashed lowering his temperature and held his breath.

"What happened?" Kaito yelled and coughed when dirt was caught in his mouth.

"Kaizu where is he?" Ryo asked and Rose checked but he couldn't see Kaizu's heat or breathing. Brydon and Selena work up rubbing there eyes.

"Ah it's snowing." Brydon said still half asleep. Selena got up and slowly got to her senses the others woke up also confuse at what's going on.

"_Success." _Kaizu thought to himself as he went down a road far far away from the camp site now. Kaizu has been walking for an hour now and he could see a little bit of Feita but he still have a long way to go. Clashing of metals were heard by Kaizu. Kaizu went and inspect it he ran forward careful of his steps. He saw demons fighting someone else he couldn't see. The person the demons were fighting was tough, it kill the demon blocking Kaizu's sight and he saw the person. The person had a red hair tie into a ponytail she wore a _EXTREMELY_ short skirt but thank god she was wearing shorts under there.

"A girl." Kaizu softly said to himself, the girl was none other than Elesis she was chopping the demons but there was a lot of them so Kaizu decided to help. Kaizu swiped his hands up and down with a clapping motion.

"Come let's see guess we can do Canrab today. COME CANRAB!" Kaizu said and then shouted really loudy and he help Elesis. Kaizu summoned Canrab's pincer with his left hand and beheaded the first demon by opening the pincer and closing it making the head fly. Then he summon a crab leg like sword with his right hand and slice the demons while smacking them with the pincer or beheading them or just making a giant mark with the pincer.

"Who are you." Elesis ask and use dodge and slash on the glitter spearman.

"Just a passing by- woah what the hell." Kaizu stopped and immediately said the next part when he saw was impossible and unbelievable and any word that is related it.

**Here is it unfortunately I'm going to stop here but that's only for this chapter it's short. I like to ask the ones that give me an OC to submit there character's first job change both of them like Elesis goes to saber knight and then grand master like those two I will ask for the other two job advances later. Also can you guys give me more details about there fighting styles and personalities a summary would be nice and example if you can do it. Anyways I might not post tomorrow computer shopping and like its gonna be horrible. My mom is going to be in it my moms rich friend is also and my girlfriend I kind of regretted asking my prez to come but too late. I hate my life I didn't know my girlfriend or my moms friend is coming so I was like really. Yeah so sorry for the delay I will update this again on Monday hopefully and if you would suggest a computer desktop then please do I really like to hear other people's opinion and other then that Setusna ending here for today bye!**


	13. Author Note's 2

**Hey guys i'm not dead *cough" yet *cough* just a lot of things has been happening and i am trying my best to hang on. But I have some good and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?...I think you want to hear the bad news first okay the bad news is I don't have a lot of time to update stories like I use to before, but secondly I can if I put Untold on hiatus but that is where you come in if you want me to keep doing Untold along with The Story at the same time I won't publish that often but if I put Untold on Hiatus I think I can post a chapter of Story every other day so that means I post Monday wait a day and post on Wednesday for people who don't know what I am talking about. But I am willing to hear your opinions if anyone reviews or PM me T_T. #SadAtLyfeAndHasNoFriendsButJustHasDoritosandMountainDewMLG420NOSCOPEThis yeah. Here is the good news. Are you ready? This is going to be interesting you have to hear about this. Like its going to #mindblown you. Sorry about the hashtags I will stop now I know some of you might find it annoying like I don't even know why I am doing it anyways. But get ready you should sit down. If you are somewhere that doesn't have a seat well look down there is your chair. Yes the ground, you can sit on it. What I don't care if you think its dirty or people will think you are weird you are you do whatever you want. Anyways here is the good news. I AM SO IN LOVE WITH GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka) i'm talking about the Live Action/Drama one its much more interesting. I kind of like Aizawa Miyabi not because she looks cute or anything SHHHHHHHHH and Kanzaki Urumi is my second favorite . anyways yea I just finish the first season and the three SP you should try it, it is soo good and funny, it is like so true just not the teacher part but most of the things the teen's do or go through. I cried so much when I saw the conclusion (SP3) it was so sad I cried with Onizuka. But freaking season 2 *spoiler look away now or just whatever I will but a / when I am done* Anyways none of the old cast is coming back which I hate the old cast is so good. I love their acting well I mean the old teens. Some teachers stayed like the Director and Vice Principle not to mention Eikichi's two friends, I didn't like Saejima but I like Ryuuji somewhat.**

**/**

**Anyways enough about me so pretty please just review about what I should do or PM me if you are embarrass come on I know you want to. What you don't care well that's great encouragement. So anyways if you like this series drop a favorite or review to support it and review so it can help me I know grammar and spelling or whatever is wrong but I only have like an hour of free time and believe me writing about 7k-4k words takes more than 10 minutes especially if you want to change some words and add new ideas the time you are writing it. So thanks for reading and see ya later!**


	14. WE ARE BACK!

**Yo im back and yeah I can start posting this again like once in a while I am not abandoning this like I did with Dragon Academy. Who cares about that anyways. So yeah you know what really grinds my gears? Wait never mind I will save that for another day. Anyways the only reason I started this was to encourage other people to have a full OC made story stuff. You get what I mean? Like I want other people to do the same thing I was doing or was there another person who started this before I did? Anyways it was a big success there was people who did it or like did we just thought of the same thing. And I was seriously thinking about abandon this but it won't be fair for you guys so I am continuing this again so if you are new to this please leave a follow favorite or review and thank you!**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kaizu shouted as he saw something nearly impossible. He saw Osca carrying Brydon and landing a kick to the demon's face from the air.

"HI! You left without us." Brydon said and Kaizu tried to compute how he got here.

"LET'S GO!" Asashin shouted and snipe some demons from behind the bushes. Blue mist appears and then Kaito dashed out from the bushes extremely fast. he summon a pair of swords slashing Demons from the right with his right sword and the left with his left sword.

"HEADS UP!" Selena yelled jumping in the air over Kaizu and smash her sword down into the ground releasing a wave of fire in front of her burning the demons.

"CURSE YOU DEMONS!" Soul yelled grabbing one in the head freezing it and then crushed the head with his bare hands. He grabbed his sword and it freeze the air around it and he slice the demons. Rose appears with magical runes exploding the demons and swords shooting out lasers.

"Next time try not to escape." Ryo said and then he summon swords out and attack the demons.

"_What is up with this many people summoning magical swords?" _Kaizu thought to himself.

"Thank you for the help I appreciate it." Elesis said and then they fought more and more until the demons retreated. They decided to set camp up and have Elesis join since Feita is still kind of far away and demons are still lurking.

"Can't wait to get to Feita." Selena said stretching her arm over her head.

"What's so special about that place?" Kaito asked as everyone seems to be excited.

"Well it's where the lady of El rest." Asashin said poking the fire with his stick.

"She is dead?" Kaito ask surprise and everyone but Rose and Ryo was surprise.

"Where have you been Henir's time and space?" Soul mocked Kaito and Kaizu chuckled and reply to him.

"He has been in there for 'thousands of years' according to him." Kaizu said smiling replaying the memory in his head.

"So you don't believe me?" Kaito asked with a straight face and Kaizu decided not to answer that question.

"Well I appreciate the help. And I thank you again." Elesis said knowing Kaizu has no intention to talk.

"It's ok, so what is the reward?" Brydon ask and Osca coo in agreement. Kaito sitting next to Brydon balled his fist and lightly but hardly slam his hand on Brydon's head.

"Sorry we won't be taking any rewards from you." Kaito said ignoring Brydon's cries.

"I understand. So how did you guys met?" Elesis ask as nighttime fall upon them and everyone thought back a few weeks ago in Velder.

"It's a long story." Selena said sucking some fire from the campfire and played with it.

"A complex story to be precise." Rose said and everyone nodded.

**Flashback**

It was in Velder where the team met they suddenly came into contact with each other at least some moment. Kaizu was about to enter a tavern before a group of guys push him aside.

"Move it kid!" They shouted and Kaizu control himself before he let Dragner eat them for snack.

"Excuse me!" Brydon yell at Kaizu pushing past him with Osca on his shoulders. Brydon had his hands out like an airplane imagining he can fly. Kaizu sigh at all the bad things had happen today.

"_Gurgle_." Gurgle Canrab in Kaizu's mind and Kaizu reply to him.

"I know I know we should hunt demons soon." Kaizu said and enter the tavern and there was a big commotion going on.

"COME ON! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" A huge crowd was gather around a small table and screaming and shouting.

"_Is it lunch time yet?" _A screechy bat voice echo in Kaizu's mind waking up from a deep slumber. Kaizu wiggle past the tight crowd to see what was going on. A skinny person was arm wrestling another person which was ten times bigger and stronger.

"You should give up you know." The big buff erson said as he was struggling to win.

"Looks like you are having a tough time maybe you should give up." The person said which was Soul. Kaito appear behind Kaizu after following him for days after kaizu set him free from Henir.

"Go away!" Kaizu sigh saying it annoy at Kaito. But Kaito did not budge so Kaizu gave up.

"Never I will stop your winning streak and take the prize money." The buff dude said now sweating all over the place.

"You asked for it!" Soul said and with a snap he won the arm wrestler and the buff person held his hand in pain.

"Come on!" The crowd said and boo at Soul for winning the millionth time.

"Yes now does anyone want to go against me?" Soul yell in a champion like manner. Everyone didn't and Soul was a bit displease.

"I WILL!" A womanly voice spoke and everyone turn towards the direction of a girl with scarlet hair smiling like everyday was sunshine and butterflies everywhere.

"Now girly shouldn't you be chasing butterflies or playing dress up?" Soul ask and the crowd laughed and Selena didn't care about that insult.

"Are you afraid a wittle itty girl can beat you. Don't worry I won't hurt you I will call your mom up here so she can change your diapers." Selena said and the whole crowd laugh more than Soul's joke.

"Alright then I won't be going easy on you." Soul said and Selena and Soul clap hands and was about to start.

"Alright now I have something to do!" Selena said happy go lucky.

"You better be read-" Soul started but Selena try to slam her hand down but Soul luckily resisted.

"Awwwww! I thought I got you!" Selena said and Soul brought his hand back to the middle.

"Cheater!" Soul yell and Selena gave him a toothy smile.

"Any strategy to win!" Selena said and Kaizu chuckled and mutter under his breath.

"You take this world lightly nothing ever goes the way you want it, even if you think it did something wrong happened." Kaito took out a memo and wrote down what kaizu had said since he kind of like the philosophy Kaizu was giving.

"ALRIGHT NO MORE GAMES!" Soul yelled and he use his secret technique that he use to win his previous rounds. Once he did it nothing happen he try to move but Selena did not budge.

"Oh! So this is how you won your last few matches. By cheating!" Selena said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone gasp and almost fainted when Selena said that.

"What you have no proof!" Soul yelled again and Selena did have proof.

"You are using some sort of magic to make your hand spiky so it would hurt when you squeeze another person's hand making them loosen up." Selena said and Soul was sweating now afraid his cover was blown.

"But I do not as you see my hand." Soul said taking his hand away and having everyone see it and sure there was nothing but Selena saw through the illusion.

"Nope! You see those shiny things it isn't sweat but tiny ice spikes ready to poke you. This is why you wouldn't bleed because it gives you a shock of pain." Selena said and Soul could not lie anymore but he knew it wasn't enough to have the crowd attack him until Selena did something. Selena grabbed Soul's hand and set her hands ablaze and melting the ice and it became a pool of water on the table.

"HE WAS CHEATING!" Someone yell and everyone started to want to kill Soul but then a gunshot was shot echoing and making everyone stop yelling.

"Would you guys stop this is a tavern not a underground fight club." Asashin said with his machine gun in his hands facing the roof.

"HEY! YOU MADE A HOLE IN MY ROOF!" The manager yelled at Asashin and the whole place went into chaos again. Everyone started fighting over the money and something else.

"WOAH! OSCA GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Brydon yelled as he almost got trampled by another adult. Osca grabbed Brydon and flew out of the tavern. Snake rattles were heard and everyone stop and was driven by fear as Lin walked into the tavern and she wanted to turn around.

"Welcome!" The manager said and Lin decided to go and order a drink.

"Hi can I have some water to go." Lin ask and the manager gave her a water bottle and Lin paid for it. Soon when she open the water bottle and drank it the place started fighting again. Rose as well walked into the place as if nothing happen and sat down observing the people fighting with Kaizu and Kaito sitting next to Rose staring into space unamused by the fighting.

"This is already a bad enough day." Kaizu said rubbing his eyes as his cup of tea was frozen by Soul's magic and Selena's fireball flew by making the tea hot again.

**Yeah I will be posting The Story next and then the Q&amp;A check that story out if you haven't and then Highschool DxD I have a schedule now so look forward to reading another chapter of this and until next time GOOD BYE!**


End file.
